


Well...

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For aobasbox for the khffxmas, a small piece accompanying a graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well...

With their backs pressed together, the two of them looked on at the teaming hoard of Heartless. Leon lightly wet his lips, eyes taking in his opponents. Cloud looked on silently, preparing himself for battle. "Think you can handle this many?" Leon quipped, making light of the situation. Cloud tensed, which Leon could feel clearly from how close they were, his mind drifting elsewhere. "Well..." Cloud started, attempting to find an answer. The thought of 'We've done much more while fucking, I think we can handle this' passed through Cloud's mind, nearly lifting the corners of his lips. Not that he would say it aloud, preferring actions over words. "Might be tough if one more shows up," Cloud settled with, glancing back towards the shorter man. Leon's mind had drifted to the same place as Cloud's and his lips turned up into a slight smirk. "And that'll be the one I'll take care of." They danced around with their words, teasing each other right in the face of danger. Leon couldn't help but continue to smirk and Cloud's own lips did finally upturn as he thought about the night they'll have if they make it out of this. Another snide exchange passed between them before they gave each other a glance, both aware of the other's thoughts, before returning their attention to the matter at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The night after that battle the whole town was kept awake ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
